Swirling Bottles
by anonomoose fruitcake
Summary: well anyways this is generally about a depressed L who is sick of his sheltered existence...will raito be the answer. Enjoy! : oh and please review its really encouraging -
1. bridges

well erm hiiiiiiiii waves this if my first death note fic (which i obv. do not own) please be nice :D

well anyways this is generally about a depressed L who is sick of his sheltered existence...bleh !! depressing huh well i blame the Scottish exam system its downright depressing itself... OK rant over enjoy!! :)

oh forgot "speech"...'thoughts' you'll figure it out won't you?

**Swirling Bottles**

-

-

-

He sat watching the water swirl to a quivering stop inside the plastic bottle, the light reflecting against the harsh wooden table top creating patterns from which he could derive no meaning.

His head jerked up from his usual crouched position and he looked around, his view framed by a mass of raven black hair. The room he saw was non-descript, devoid of any personality-the walls a drab beige. A thought occurred wandering purposefully across his listless mind . . . he had to escape this drudgery.

The detective gnawed on his thumb and pondered how his life had gotten this boring and at just 25 he was by no means old but the daily grind of his increasingly impersonal job and it was wearing him down. He felt like the water, trapped in his own little bottle unable to escape his boredom unless released by another.

Lawliet stood, firm with resolve as his joints crunched back into place unused to for once proper alignment. A rucksack was snatched up, stuffed half full; a little money, cake(just in case) and his laptop. Next his feet were slipped sock-less into a pair of well worn trainers just hanging on for dear life.

He left his hotel room and meandered his way through the hallways until he found a secluded exit. He stepped out of the door and was greeted by a blast of icy wind and neon coated darkness. His coat was pulled tighter. Hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his faded jeans. He walked away.

'Watari would worry but he was beyond caring anymore as it was he (Watari) who had moulded him into this monotony'

Being a "world famous" detective wasn't all people believed it to be, he had no glamour in his life. He shied away from society appearing only as a letter on a screen accompanied by a scrambled voice. He had no friends, no family...

"..." he sighed realising the truth he tried to forget with files and statistics, that he had no life outside of a dim hotel room and his cherished computers. And now he was in Japan, a lovely country he admitted but so far from what he considered home.

He wandered through the streets aimlessly until he found himself staring down into the dreich depths of the Sumida river.

"huh", as he stared his owlish obsidian eyes absorbed all there was to see, the odd sea gull bobbing on the water, a bright white cutting through the dark.

'a totally unappreciated bird if ever there was one' well back to business, that water would be cold if it was cold enough it would result in apnoea; muscle spasms in the area around the voice box blocking the airway due to immersion in cold water also known as dry drowning. Not a terrible way to go really it was the only way he could see of gaining the freedom he craved. otherwise he would be hunted down and brought back into his role of detective extraordinaire (computer more like). He would have to work again no matter how sympathetic Watari was, he was an essential asset to the whole world now.

He stepped up onto the railings deftly swinging one leg over the top bar he set about swinging his other leg over lifting it with the grace of a dancer over the railing...a foreign voice suddenly invaded his reveries; being free at last!

..."Don't...please don't"

okies thats one crappy chapter over if i ever get any reviews please tell me what you think...please puts on cute pouty face or ile send a demon lama after you!!


	2. of light and dark

hiya...chapter 2...I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter and thank you to all who commented. I'm not quite sure about the Bilbo Baggins thing either but oh well what's done is done :)

anyways here is chapter two i'm sorry if its mega over descriptive ...i do that sometimes - also i have repetitive comma disease so i apologise now for any mile long sentences

read on...

-

-

-

Lawliet paused and wondered why in gods name there was anyone out here in the middle of the night. For one it was dark, two it was freezing and three he had chosen a secluded area. All the facts surmised that it should be quiet.

Not yet turning to acknowledge the voice he mulled over the options before him; fight or flight (quite literally). He gently nipped at his already abused thumb, wisps of his dark hair gently smothering his thought-filled eyes.

He turned.

His wide eyes focused and saw only an outline of male proportions, the man was shadowed in the darkness accompanied by a pair of dimming hazel eyes. Obdurate gazes met and L observed, his sharp intelligent eyes missing nothing. Those eyes were intelligent also, cold though, apathetic.

But just for an instant he observed a crack in the mans facade...a flash crossed the black irises opposite... something behind those eyes was missing. What he saw was so familiar to him he didn't even have to think about it ; they were spiritless, just as fed up and trapped as him it seemed. L vaguely wondered if one had to book slots nowadays, maybe it had been this mans turn and he had impeded.

"your going to knock my coffee over if you do that"...'maybe not his slot then'..."And i don't quite think its an appropriate time to take a swim in the river at this current point in time".

'Hn' arrogant...

Although this comment was made politely enough Lawliet could pick out the scathing sarcasm so subtly placed within, laced elegantly with fake politeness, ready to fool an unsuspecting victim. L would not, could not be fooled!

Corpse white eyelids slowly descended over pit-less obsidian orbs and a shy grin tugged at the corners of his mouth as he mused...'my death was prevented by a hot beverage and an arrogant man... how ironic'

"I'm sorry but are you going to move..." there that voice was again interrupting again... "or am i going to have to buy myself another coffee?".

'Ah' no more false manners now, just irritation showed.

L not really listening was busy thinking how angry he was for being interrupted during this pivotal moment in his life. He had been so sure of his liberating idea that he hadn't questioned it at all but now the "great" L found himself in unknown waters. He was doubting himself.

He was now totally engrossed with internal deliberation, eyes focused on a bridge cable as he tried to work out how in the hell that had happened, his thoughts of jumping slowly ebbing away with the tide. A spidery leg was reluctantly withdrawn from the icy railings and a shiver crawled vertebrae by vertebrae along his hunched spine as his feet made contact once again with solid ground.

He stood, tattered jeans gently rustling as he carefully schooled his apathetic facade.

"Thanks" the man muttered reaching for the paper cup and giving a polite bow before turning to leave...

"..."he paused

"I'm glad you didn't jump,...I would hated to have had to jump in there after you"

"hn" L nodded 'so he does have a conscience even if he's a sarcastic bastard'

With that the figure stalked off into the night quickly disappearing as the darkness engulfed him.

L felt, for probably the first time in his life ever so slightly insulted. Of course he like many other people had insults flung at him on a daily basis: his sugar intake, sloppy clothing and his dealings with cases. However these had never bothered Lawliet as he with his enormous intellect considered himself Superior to them, he merely pitied their lack of intelligence. He himself remaining ever detached from reality. Their opinions didn't matter to him... nothing had seemed to matter anymore but yet that man. L had seen the intelligence in his eyes, the fleeting emotions revealed so similar to his own. The man had set off his inquisitive nature. L wondered if he had actually met someone with an intelligence rivaling his own.

'Could it be he wasn't quite as alone as he thought in his dilemma?'

With that parting thought left the place, fading off into the darkness, trainers shuffling, brain whizzing with the possibility of a different way out of the bottle. He made his way back to the hotel with new purpose. A purpose for once not centered around others; criminals and those who sought to capture them.

He slipped back into the room silently depositing his rucksack somewhere on the suites floor shed his coat and shoes then hopped into an easy chair bringing his knees up. His head rested delicately on his knees his mess of hair hiding it from view, the new possibilities open to him filled his head lulling him into a dreamless sleep.

Maybe he could escape monotony after all.

-

-

-

well thanks for reading do please tell me what you think. And if it wasn't two obvious there the other man is light/raito and yes he's being a bit of an arse here buts that's my plot so please don't flame me.

anyways I'm off to America for six weeks next week so it may be a while before i get to update ...i don't know if I'll have time to type this stuff out but I'll try to get another chapter done at least before i go :)

toodlepip


	3. realisations

I don't own Death Note…if I did would I be writing Fan Fics? Hmmmm?

Hi everybody, sorry this took me so long to re-write. So many things going on at school etc.

Anyway here is the blasted chapter at last, its still really a filler for the sake of background info but the next will hopefully be less descriptive and have a little more action in it. This is for Dragon Mancer, who's been having as crap a time as me at the moment…anyway I'll shut up. Enjoy ^-^

AN: just thought I'd explain about ages and other things. There isn't going to be a death note in this story, forget about it…it never happened ok (**cheesy grin)**. L is still a world famous detective about 19 years old whereas Light/Raito is about 17/18 and just beginning university/college.

_

_

_

_

Dark eyelids tentatively lifted exposing dark, inquisitive pools to the day. The light blanketed the room leaving the odd dappled blotches on the woolen carpet, no birds sang though for this was Tokyo; the modern metropolis, it held within its sleepless bowels neither the time nor the inclination to bother about such trivial matters as wildlife. Neither could he really, L no longer had any faith in natural things; as for him they simply weren't methodical enough.

As he peeked through a frame of disarrayed bangs the detective could see (the ever faithful) Watari setting out his favorite foods: cake, strawberries and a pot of steaming, tooth rot tingly sweet English tea. He didn't want to move but the warm inviting smell of eccentric British customs was too tempting for him as always.

L gingerly began to uncurl himself from the chair and decided next time he slept (if there was a next time) he would defiantly use a bed. First he attempted straightening his slim legs and was greeted by a symphony of bone crunching. He grimaced and continued as Watari looked disapproving down his nose at him. Finally he was upright, toes unconsciously twiddling with the sun warmed fibers carpet.

He tentatively filled a teacup, dropping in his usual six cubes of sugar before sipping demurely. He took a strawberry between thumb and forefinger. It was warm and firm and sent a strong bittersweet aroma into the air as L bit off the pointed end, chewing thoughtfully. Next he went for the cake, spearing piece after piece until only half remained.

"You need to take better care L" Watari stated meaningfully. He then conveniently disappeared through one of many white doors of the suite avoiding the frigid stare thrown at him.

L slunk into the bathroom for a shower feeling slightly disgruntled. He didn't even want to know what exactly Watari knew or how he knew it. All he knew was he had worried the man, damn, now he would watch his every move.

Watari had been like a father to him ever since he had arrived the orphanage. He missed waking up there. The memory of his first morning was still vivid. It was the last morning of his 'innocent appreciation', the morning it had been forcibly ripped from him. That wound was still very much open.

He had been seven years old at the time newly situated at 'Whammy's Orphanage for Gifted Children'. That morning he had woken with the dull English dawn. The old house had been quiet of life the peacefulness only intermittently interrupted by the groaning of wooden beams and boards adjusting to different temperatures. There had been a wood pigeon outside in one of the elms proclaiming to the world that it was time to get up. He had lain there just listening, thinking.

At the time he had naively believed he would be happy there as they seemed to accept him, understand him. He was no longer a freak. Yet a couple of hours later he found himself cut off from all this beauty and comfort as he was thrust face first into a world of murder, deceit and cruelty. His first case. He had seen things even a child prodigy should never see. The separation from his life as a child had been permanent and L felt that was one of the reasons why he was so damn apathetic and cold. That had been the day L the person died and L the persona had been born.

He stepped into the bathroom shrugging off the memories and removed his plain white shirt and tattered jeans before stepping into the cubicle and turning on the power. As the warm water began to pelt into his abused muscles he let out a small contented sigh, then he remembered. The man, the bridge, he had been seen! Oh fuck.

The feelings returned in a tirade, death, escape, and loneliness but no not so alone any more the eyes of the boy, well not boy. L supposed they were roughly the same age, him being a year or two older at most. The feeling of not being alone gave him a little hope, determination to do something productive.

For months L had felt unfulfilled, solving case after identical case. He felt unchallenged, unmotivated, sometimes he merely sat in front of his laptop and typed nonsense merely to fill in the silent hours. He'd never slept well but now it was worse all he would sit awake for hours and only manage to sleep a few. Wake up tired, get increasingly more exhausted, go to bed tired, sit awake until his eyes forced themselves shut incurring restless a sleep then, wake up tired… it was a miserable existence.

But, but was a big thing here, he had seen his loneliness reflected momentarily in those eyes, a challenge in them. He had to find him.

Till the next time… p.s thanks for all the nice reviews XD


End file.
